


The Necklace

by MozartKing



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: After Donny makes a mistake on making Hugo mad, he breaks a necklace that symbolizes Donny's past





	The Necklace

"What's taking Aldo so damn long to get the plan together?" asked Michael with arms folded, "I hate to agree with Michael what the hell are we waiting for?" asked Hirschberg

"why don't we just break in the main place, find some Nazis and shoot there cocks off to feed to there wives, THEN they might tell us everything we need to know it's that fucking simple" stated Donny, who made a smile at the thought. He saw Hugo sharpening his knife, "and besides, Hugo over there can't remember how many times he killed a man"

Hugo stopped sharpening, and got up to the laughing Bear Jew "what was that Donowitz?" asked an angered Stiglitz "didn't say shit, all I said was that you can't count enough how many Nazi you killed" said Donny, the others started smirking "what are you smirking at Utivich?" said Hugo, Smithson stopped and backed away, "do you want me to show you counting Donowitz? I can show you what I did to the others" "sure, how about right now here and there Kraut" said Donny  
"come on Hugo, Donny was just jokin around!" said Omar cleaning his gun

Donny and Hugo were about 2 feet away from the face, "ENOUGH" they turned and saw Aldo, who was reading maps "ah, come on Aldo we were just horsin around, weren't we Hugo?"  
Donny smirked at Hugo but he didn't have any of it, he grabbed Donny's collar with his Mezuzah pendant "you break that necklace, I'll bash your FUCKING skull." They began to grab each other with Hugo lifting Donny up higher, and his necklace starting to break and Donny about to grab his gun.

"HUGO DONNY, enough!" Aldo grabbed Donny with some of the others grabbing Hugo, "get off NOW!"

"you fucking shit!" when they separated they heard a snap, when Donny looked down he saw his Mezuzah pendant snapped in two on the ground.  
"You fucking bastard!" Donny punched Wicki in the nose, making him fall and Donny pouncing on Hugo

"ENOUGH DONNY!" said Aldo, Omar helped Aldo get them apart and after they broke off the fight Donny got the broken pieces and ran off. "Leave him, he's quieter out there then with us" said Hirschberg on a rock cleaning his hat

"shut it Hirschberg, Wicki your nose alright?" asked Aldo helping him up, Wicki brought his head up "yes, luckily he didn't blind me, or we would have had a problem" he hissed

"ya'll leave the Bear Jew out to clear his thinkin, for now we get the maps cleared" said Aldo placing the maps on a rock.

With nightfall, the Basterds got there scraps. Omar got wood for the fire, with Smithson getting the food. After they got there food the Basterds began eating and laughing with Aldo looking, "you seen Donny anywhere?" asked Aldo "nope Lieutenant, he could be breaking the beak off some poor swan" Andy said scarfing down food, "fuck," Aldo got up from the log, with 30 minutes of walking, he felt the cold on his back "fuck, where are ya kid?"

He kept on walking till he caught notice of a dark figure, he pulled out his gun and got closer, "Donny?" Donny looked "you come to grab my ass back to camp, Lieutenant?" asked Donny scraping the dirt "Jesus Donny, put a damn coat on or, FUCKING HELL son, where the fuck is your shoes at BOY?"

Donny didn't say, Aldo let out a breath "I ain't here to say nothing, I ain't your mama or papa, but if I was you I'd be wearing fucking shoes and a coat in this weather by now." Donny scoffed "I'm fine, I don't need a talk on what to wear, I'm warm as a damn bear" said Donny, Aldo saw how much he was shaking and saw his feet, "if I were a dumbass penguin, I wouldn't be able to see a shivering shit head out in the middle of a goddamn pond and gettin his feet wet for the winter."  
Donny turned, Aldo saw his whole body was wet, his eyes showing dark circles "Jesus son, are ya trying to kill yourself early this year?" he saw Donny holding the necklace, "my mother gave me her Mezuzah before I left to join the fucking war, it was the only thing I had of her and the family" said a shivering Donny, "wondered why you almost shot Hugo" Donny laughed, "she told me, how no matter what happens I would promise to come back to her, pa, and my little brother even if it means I get shot or stabbed, I would bring my basball loving ass home."  
Aldo looked, "your ma sounds like a good woman" "the best, HELL you should try her cakes" he started to shiver, and was about to pass out "easy kid, don't want to loose the best sergeant I have, now wouldn't I?" Aldo rubbed his back having him control his breathing "and she would kill me if she finds out her son was killed when not following the damn rules," Donny smirked "I'll come back later, don't want to eat right now" Aldo got up, "I'll heat it up for ya with that chest hair of yours?" Donny flipped him off.

Donny sat and looked at the pendant, "fucking Stiglitz" "Donowitz," Donny got up and swung his bat almost hitting Hugo "easy, just me Hugo Stiglitz" Donny gripped the bat tighter and growled, "what's the point of hitting you square in the nuts, when all we'll do is kill each other"

Hugo grumbled out, "I heard everything you had said to Reine, about your family, how that pendant is from your Mutter."

Donny looked at the broken pieces, "what you want anyway? coming to shoot my Jew ass now away from the guys so they won't see the body?" Hugo laughed, "if I did, it would be swift with bier in one hand and the knife in the other" Donny faced him, and Hugo sighed in relief "do you, UM, forgive me Donowitz?" Donny got the bat and hit the ground twice, "now, we're even" Hugo smiled and Donny's smile grew wider.

They started there way back to camp, Hugo put his uniform jacket over Donny's shoulders "and I'm sorry for being a dick and calling you a Kraut" Hugo punched him, "I'd take that as forgiveness then, OH and don't mention this shit to the boys, you know about me wearing your uniform" said Donny tugging at the Nazi shirt collar, "ja ja, I won't tell."


End file.
